The invention relates to an electrical conductor arrangement for security purposes on areas of safes, strongrooms, slot machines and other containers for money and valuables, in the form of a sheet material bearing wiring as electrical conductors, whose lengths are arranged alongside each other and adapted for connection with a security alarm system.
In order to prevent theft from safes, strongrooms, and slot machines by sawing, drilling, using brute force and other methods, it is an accepted practice to lay electrical conductors on the inner or outer surfaces of the walls of the enclosure where the money or valuables are held and to connect such conductor with an electronic alarm system which supplies an electrical current to the conductor to detect any interruption therein. In the event of violence being exerted on the conductor so that it is interrupted the alarm system is tripped.
Such an alarm system is described in the German patent publication DE-A 2,148,570, in which the electrical conductor is to be secured in place by bonding or pressing or it is to be produced on the base by printing.
This method is slow and expensive, the reliability of the attachment not being very high so that this type of attachment has hardly proved successful in practice.